Prahara 23 September
by Na'cchan Tsuki No Me
Summary: STORY BY UCHIHA FITRI CHAN /pembunahan beruntun/"KYAAAAAAAAA!"/"Coba kalian urutkan giliran kematian mereka, dan kalian akan menemukan bahwa tanggal lahir mereka juga berurutan."/"Aku… aku melihat Ino." /"Aku akan membalas kalian, kalian pantas mati, kalian harus dihukum." /"Aku tidak ingin… melihat kalian berdua menangis karena aku."/ RnR ?


**Prahara 23 September****  
****Disclaimer:****  
****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei****  
****Genre:****  
****Horror/Suspense****  
****Rate:****  
****T semi M****  
****Pair:****  
****GaaHina****  
****Warning:****  
****Gaje,Unjelas, gak sesuai E-YE-DE, Gak sesuai harapan, gak horror, romancenya jelek, TYPO berpesta pora dengan damainya, OOC, AU, dan masih banyak menderita penyakit FFN yang lainnya ==" en DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,Ok?**

****  
_**PRAHARA 23 SEPTEMBER**__**  
**__**STORY BY UCHIHA FITRI CHAN**_

Apa kau percaya bahwa hari ulang tahun itu bisa jadi adalah hari kematianmu? Banyak orang percaya dan banyak juga orang yang tidak, tapi aku, Hyuuga Hinata percaya bahwa hari ulang tahun itu bisa jadi adalah hari kematian, kenapa? Kalian pasti bertanya begitu kan? Itu karena dua orang yang kusayangi didunia ini telah meninggal di hari ulang tahun mereka, dan mereka pasti meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar.  
Yang pertama, ayahku yang meninggal karena dibunuh dan dimutilasi, dan yang kedua ialah sahabatku dari kecil, Yamanaka Ino dia meninggal karena terbakar hidup-hidup, dia terkurung dalam gudang olahraga bobrok dibelakang sekolah yang kemudian terbakar tanpa sebab yang jelas , yang bisa menjadi bukti bahwa itu adalah Jenazah Ino hanyalah sebuah kartu pelajar yang setengah terbakar yang berada di TKP, Takut, sedih, sakit itulah yang kurasakan, dan sejak kedua peristiwa mengerikan itulah apabila hari ulang tahunku tiba aku hanya diam dirumah dan mengurung diri dalam kamar, jujur aku tidak ingin mati, karena aku belum siap menghadapi kematian.

Normal PoV  
"Maafkan keterlambatan saya Kakashi-Sensei!" Hinata membungkukan badan didepan pintu kelas XII-IPA-1, meminta maaf karena dia telah datang terlambat 15 menit.

"Yare ya…"

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya Sensei" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bertato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya datang dan langsung membungkukan badannya juga, sekaligus memotong perkataan Sensei bermasker tersebut, sebut saja dia Sabaku No Gaara atau yang biasa dipanggil Gaara.

"Kalian ini kenapa hah? Tidak biasanya kalian terlambat, kalian tahu kan ibarat waktu itu adalah uang, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktu kalian dengan hal-hal yang tak berguna!" Oceh Kakashi-Sensei sambil mengibas-ngibaskan buku pelajaran Kimia yang ada ditangannya.

'Yang biasanya sering menyia-nyiakan waktu berjam-jam itu kan Kakashi-Sensei sendiri, (=_='),' sweatdroop batin Hinata dan Gaara.

"yasudah, kalian duduk," suruh Kakashi Sensei

"Arigatou Kakashi Sensei."

"Tumben sekali kau Gaara? Gak biasanya telat kayak gini, ada apa?" Hinata membuka percakapan setelah meraka duduk dibangku, ya Hinata dan Gaara mereka itu sebangku, pada awalnya Hinata sebangku dengan Ino tapi setelah Ino meninggal,Gaara menempati tempat duduk tersebut, Gaara adalah kekasih Ino, bagi Gaara menempati bangku itu ia merasa seperti berada didekat Ino.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok, cuma macet dijalan," jawab Gaara datar seperti biasa, Hinata pun juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Jangan bohong padaku," sahut Hinata sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Hah?"

"Aku melihatmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara tidak mengetri apa yang sedang Hinata bicarakan.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun ya… tepatnya hari ini," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kepada Gaara yang sedang menyalin pelajaran.

"Apanya?" jawab Gaara cool tetap sambil menyalin beberapa rumus kimia yang diberikan Kakashi sensei.

"Ino… " mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Gaara menghentikan aksi menulisnya "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu di makamnya Ino, itu sebabnya kan kau jadi terlambat?"

"Hn, kau sendiri datang terlambat juga karna itu kan?"

"Memangnya kalau benar kenapa?"

"Hei kalian! Gaara, Hinata, berhentilah berbicara dan mulailah belajar dengan serius, kalian tahu kan Ujian Nasional sudah didepan mata?" tegur Kakashi sensei.

"Baik sensei" jawab Gaara dan Hinata serempak.

.

.

Hujan deras disertai petir menyambar-nyambar membuat para siswa Konoha High School ini harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, tapi ada juga beberapa siswa yang sudah pulang dengan jemputan mobil mereka, KHS adalah sekolah menengah atas yang para muridnya terdiri dari orang-orang kaya dan orang-orang yang berotak cerdas, tidak heran kalau sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang paling elit diantara kelima negara besar Shinobi.

"Aaaahhh, kapan sih hujannya berhenti? Kalau seperti ini terus kita kan bisa kemalaman disini," oceh seorang cewek berambut pink pendek sambil memasang tampang bosan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon supir pribadimu saja Sakura?" tanya seorang cowok berambut blonde duren, Naruto.

"Aku pulang sama Sasuke-koi, jadi tidak perlu menelpon supir pribadi segala, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-kun, kapan supirmu datang?"

"Hn, sebentar lagi," sahut orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya Sakura.

"Hei lihat deh di Facebook, banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, aaaah senangnya…Kalian juga harus datang ya ke party utahku malam ini, kau juga ya Hinata!" seru perempuan berambut merah panjang yang lagi asik main Facebook dengan i-Padnya, Karin. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tahun lalu kau tidak merayakan ultahmu?"

"Ah i..itu.."

"Masa kamu tidak tahu sih Rin, dia itu takut dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, katanya sih hari ulang tahun itu bisa jadi hari kematian kita sendiri, tapi aku sih tidak akan pernah percaya dengan hal konyol semacam itu," sahut Sakura dengan sinis.

"Haa? Kau takut dengan hari ultahmu Hinata? Hahahahaha konyol sekali, kau aneh!" Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa diam tak menjawab.

"Dia kan memang aneh, semenjak sahabatnya si Piggy itu mati, dia jadi percaya dengan hal-hal yang aneh," tambah Sakura.

"Maksudmu si Ino perempuan pembawa sial itu?" tanya cowok bertato segitiga terbalik yang ada di pipinya, Kiba.

"Memangnya siapa lagi," jawab Karin. "Eh tunggu, kalau tidak salah ulatahnya Piggy itu sama dengan aku, trus dia meninggal tepat hari ini setahun yang lalu kan?"

" Benar, malang sekali ya nasibnya, meninggal pada hari ultahnya, tapi orang pembawa sial seperti dia memang sepantasnya tidak ada di dunia ini sih hahahahaha," jawab sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Hei Hinata, kau itu sudah telalu banyak dipengaruhi sama perempuan pembawa sial itu hahahahaha." Sakura dan Karin kini tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian salah, Ino bukan pembawa sial!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak dan memprotes ucapan teman-temannya.

"Haa? Bukan pembawa sial? Lalu yang terjadi selama ini apa? Semua orang yang pernah berbicara dengannya selalu mendapat kesialan!" jawab Sakura dengan muka sinisnya "Kau sendiri sebagai sahabatnya juga mengalaminya kan? Kau hampir tertabrak mobil saat hendak menyebrang jalan bersama Ino, bukan hanya itu, pacarnya juga mengalami kecelakaan setelah mengantarnya pulang, bahkan sempat koma dirumah sakit, benar kan Gaara?"

"….." Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Asuma sensei juga, dia meninggal karena serangan jantung ketika memberikan Ino les privat," tambah seorang cowok berkulit pucat, Sai.

"Hentikaaaan! Kalian semua salah!" teriak Hinata lagi.

"Hentikanlah omong kosong kalian," tambah Gaara dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi "Ino bukanlah perempuan pembawa sial seperti yang kalian fikirkan."

"Aah Gaara… kau itu bodoh, buka matamu lebar-lebar!? Mau-maunya jadi pacar Ino, memangnya kau tidak sayang nyawamu apa?" sahut Sakura.

BRAKKKKK "Sudah kubilang Ino bukan pembawa sial, semua itu hanya kebetulan!" kali ini Gaara benar-benar emosi dan menggebrak meja dengan keras "Hei Sasuke, bisakah kau ajari pacarmu itu supaya tidak berkata yang macam-macam terhadap orang lain," tunjuk Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengajari Sakura, tapi apa yang dikatakannya tadi itu benar," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi stoicnya.

"Hei Gaara, berhentilah meributkan fakta yang sudah jelas, merepotkan!"jawab Shikamaru, ketua kelas berambut nanas ini membuka suara.

"Cih! Semua orang disini sama saja!" gumam Gaara sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar teriakan Suigetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin? Kau tahu kan kelas ini ada di lantai 5! Hei Karin, hentikan!" teriak cowok berambut perak sebahu itu kearah jendela kelas, dan itu sontak membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan mendapati Karin yang telah terjun bebas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan histeris tiba-tiba mewarnai suasana kelas karena melihat sosok Karin yang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dibawah dengan kondisi kepalanya yang pecah disertai darah segar yang terus mengalir dengan air hujan.

"KARIIIIIIIIIIINN!" teriak Suigetsu yang tak lain adalah kekasih Karin.

"Ka..Karin… meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya," gumam Hinata, dan sontak membuat semua orang yang ada dikelas itu menatapnya dengan wajah syok.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini Cuma kebetulan!" bantah Kiba.

"Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menghampiri mayat Karin dibawah? Apa semua siswa sudah pulang?" tanya Shikamaru kepada semua orang yang ada dikelas.

"Itu mustahil, dari tadi aku tidak melihat orang-orang pulang, paling hanya beberapa yang dijemput pakai mobil," jawab cewek berkuncir empat harap-harap cemas, Temari.

"Lalu kalau bukan,kemana mereka pergi? Jangan bilang kalau mereka telah diculik hantu atau semacamnya, aaaah merepotkan!"

"Hei Shikamaru kau jangan membuat suasana menjadi horror begini dong!" teriak Naruto disela keheningan.

"Sebaiknya kita turun kebawah!" ajak Sasuke.

"Hee? Tunggu Teme! Apa kau tidak takut hah? Aku rasa lebih baik kita tetap berada disini saja!" cegat Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe, kalau kau takut lebih baik kau tidak usah menjadi laki-laki!"

"Apa kau bilang Teme? Aaarrrgggh ini semua gara-gara perempuan pembawa sial itu, membicarakannya saja kita sudah mendapat kesialan begini!" Naruto bergumam kesal sambil mengikuti Sasuke dan yang lain untuk turun kebawah.

JDAAAAARRRRR! Tiba-tiba suara petir dahsyat menyambar jendela lorong sekolah ketika para siswa-siswi itu ingin keluar dari kelas,tiba-tiba sambaran petir juga membuat listrik padam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan histeris terdengar kembali dari para siswi.

"Ke.. kenapa gelap sekali? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, padahal kan ini masih belum terlalu sore," suara Hinata bergerar ketakutan dan tangannya erat mengengam tangan Gaara.

"Kuharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi," gumam Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin di sekolah ini hanya tinggal kita saja yang belum pulang, jika masih ada orang pasti akan terjadi beberapa keributan kecil dibawah karena listrik mati."

"Hei apa disini ada yang punya senter atau semacamnya?" teriak Sihkamaru.

"Aku tidak punya," jawab cowok beralis tebal, Rock Lee. "Neji, kau punya korek?"

"Aku juga tidak punya!" jawab orang yang dipanggil Neji tersebut.

"Cess" tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya muncul dari korek yang Naruto pegang, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah ditutupi oleh kantong plastik hitam.

"Hei baka mau apa kau? Ini bukan waktunya menakut-nakuti tahu! Lagipula itu tidak seram! Lebih baik serahkan korekmu sama Shikamaru sekarang juga biar kita bisa turun!" suruh Temari.

"….."

"Kau dengar tidak? Oi Naru!"

Seakan-akan tak mendengar ucapan Temari, Naruto langsung saja menyulutkan api pada kantong plastik yang menutupi wajahnya dan seketika itu juga api langsung membesar dan membakar kepalanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"  
"NARUTOOOO!" teriak mereka bersamaan ketika melihat Naruto yang berguling-guling dilantai dengan kepalanya yang terbakar.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!" Teriakan kesakitan Naruto menggema sampai keseluruh Gedung sekolah.

"Apa-apan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membakar kepalanya sendiri?" Sasuke syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Mana aku tahu! Yang penting sekarang itu kita harus selamatkan Naruto!" Sai bersama yang lain berlari kerah Naruto sambil memadamkan api dengan jas almamater mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian jangan mondar-madir saja! Cepat cari tabung pemadam kebakaran! Kalian mau membiarkan Naruto mati hah?" Sai mendelik kearah para siswi yang panik.

"Dari tadi kami sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak dapat menemukannya karena ruangan ini terlalu gelap," jawab Tenten yang berada diujung lorong.

"Gunakan cahaya handphonemu," suruh Gaara. "HInata! Cepat panggil ambulan dan pemadam kebakaran setempat!"

"Ba…baik"

"UWAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Naruto semakin berteriak kesakitan karena api sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Siaaal! Kenapa apinya tidak bisa padam!" teriak Sasuke sambil terus berusaha memadamkan api.

"Tidak ada! Hhh… kami tidak menemukan tabung pemadamnya hhh" Sakura berlari dengan ngos-ngosan kearah Sasuke.

"Cih sial, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, kalian teruslah mencari, aku dan Sai akan mencoba mengambil air yang ada di washtafel," suruh Lee yang sambil berlari menuju toilet bersama Sai.

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Hinata "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran, HPku tiba-tiba saja tidak berfungsi."

"Yang benar saja!" Temari langsung mengambil HPnya dan mencoba menghubungi, tapi percuma saja "Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa HPku juga tidak berfungsi?"

"Kuso, kita terlambat." Gaara terduduk lesu didepan tubuh Naruto.

"Baka! Jawab aku Narutoooo, Narutoooo!" Sasuke terus berteriak-teriak sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang tak bernyawa. Bau daging terpanggang menyengat tersebar.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Dia sudah meninggal!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Aaarrrgggghh!" Tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya Sasuke meninju dinding yang ada disebelahnya.

"Na…Naruto-kun hiks..," sambil menangis Sakura menghampiri mayat sabatnya itu "Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya… sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi disini? Hiks… Kita semua seolah-olah terjebak disini dan harus menyaksikan kematian teman-teman kita sendiri.. hiks," sambil menangis Hinata jatuh merosot kelantai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketakutan "Aku mau pulang."

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan pulang." Gaara memeluk Hinata dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tokrode, kenapa Lee dan Sai belum juga kembali?" tanya Neji sambil memendarkan cahaya HPnya ke lorong arah toilet.

"Sebaiknya kita semua kesa- eeh? " Perkataan Suigetsu terhenti karena lampu kini kembali menyala.

"PRAAANGGG….UAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH….AAARRRGGGHHH!" Seiring dengan menyalanya lampu terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan disusul oleh teriakan yang berasal dari arah toilet.

"Itu suara Lee dan Sai!" Tenten langsung berlari kearah toilet.

"Tunggu Tenten!" Neji juga langsung mengejarnya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Tenten membuat semuanya berlari kearah toilet dan mereka menemukan dua tubuh tak bernyawa yang bersimbah darah dengan mengenaskan.

"L… Lee, Sai..?" Mata Neji membulat melihat kondisi kedua temannya yang kini tewas dengan kondisi yang sama, urat nadi di kedua tangan mereka telah terpotong dan leher yang digorok dengan benda tumpul.

"Dia… Apa ini juga bunuh diri?" tunjuk Gaara pada pecahan kaca yang digenggem Lee.

"Ini bukan bunuh diri." Hinata berkata dengan gemetar sambil menggenggam erat lengan baju Gaara "Kematian mereka janggal."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi Karin, Naruto, Sai dan Lee untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka, sebelumnya mereka kelihatan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa serangkaian peristiwa aneh ini tiba-tiba menimpa kita?"

"Ku.. kurasa ini adalah pembunuhan, pembunuhan yang akan terjadi berdasarkan tanggal lahir orang-orang yang ada disini dimulai dari tanggal 23 September dan…" Hinata memotong ucapannya sambil menarik nafas panjang "dan.. yang akan mati selanjutnya itu adalah…Aku!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berargumen seperti itu hah?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Coba kalian urutkan giliran kematian mereka, dan kalian akan menemukan bahwa tanggal lahir mereka juga berurutan."

"Karin, 23 September." Suigetsu mulai menyebutkan tanggal lahir Karin.

"Naruto, 10 Oktober," sahut Sasuke.

"Sai, 25 November," sambung Sakura.

"Lee, 27 November." Tenten juga menyebutkan tanggal lahir Lee.

"Dan aku, 27 Desember," ucap Hinata dengan suara gemetar.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkannya untuk membunuhmu!" sekali lagi Gaara mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi…. kenapa harus dimulai dari 23 September?!" teriak Suigetsu marah sampai ia menggertakan giginya.

"Perempuan pembawa sial itu." Sakura berkata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, membuat semua orang disana memandangnya dengan wajah penuh tanya "Ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari kematiannya, aku yakin dia… dia datang untuk menuntut balas kepada kita atas kematiannya."

Mendengar pernjelasan Sakura beberapa ekspresi wajah yang ada disitu tiba-tiba berubah, Gaara yang tak mengertipun mendekat pada Sakura "Apa maksudmu Ino datang untuk menuntut balas kematiannya kepada kita?"

"Balas dendam," jawab Sakura singkat tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tegang.

"Ino balas dendam? Balas dendam untuk apa? Hanya Karena kalian memanggilnya wanita pembawa sial?"

"Bukan… tapi.."

"Sakura Cukup!" Temari memotong perkataan Sakura.

Gaara menatap tajam orang-orang yang berada disana "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Hinata berlari kearah Sakura"Kau mengetahui sesuatu kan Sakura! Jawab aku!" Hinata bertanya sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Sakura hanya ketakutan, makanya dia bicara hal-hal aneh, lebih baik sekarang kita turun kebawah sebelum terjadi apa-apa" Sasuke mendekap Sakura dengan jasnya sambil membawanya masuk kedalam lift.

"Ayo semuanya, kita harus keluar dari sekolah ini!" suruh Shikamaru sembari berjalan menuju lift dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Apa benar Ino yang melakukan semua ini? Apa dia juga akan membunuhku hiks.., membunuh sahabatnya sendiri?" Tanya Hinata sambil menangis pada Gaara yang sedang menggandengnya berjalan menuju Lift, Gaara tidak menjawab peranyaannya tapi saat itu Hinata tahu kalau Gaara juga sedang menagis.

Wajah gelisah terpaut pada 11 remaja yang sedang berada dalam lift yang tak lama kemudian lift itu sampai pada lantai 1, mereka langsung berlari menuju lapangan dan menemukan sosok Karin dengan isi kepalanya yang berhamburan, tanpa mereka duga secara tiba-tiba lampu kembali mati dan membuat ke 11 pelajar itu berlari berhamburan.

"Semuanya harap tenang, "teriak Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya "Kita semua tidak boleh ada yang terpisah, dan sekarang kalian berkumpul di depanku agar kita cepat keluar dari sekolah ini." Setelah semuanya berkumpul Shikamaru memastikan teman-temannya apakah ada yang terpisah "Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya dengan muka cemas.

"Apa? Hinata tidak ada? Sial!" Dengan kesal Gaara mengeluarkan HPnya dan berlari mencari Hinata "Hinata.. dimana kau? Jawab aku! Hinataaaa!" Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Shikamaru berlari dan menghalangi Gaara ,"Gaara tunggu! Kau mau pergi kemana hah?"

"Minggir kau! Aku tidak mau Hinata mati." Gaara mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru dan mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Jika kita tetap berada disini kita semua akan mati bodoh! Dan lagi kau lahir tanggal 19-Januari itu artinya setelah ini adalah giliran mu! Apa kau mengerti hah? " Kini Shikamaru yang kembali mencengkram kerah baju Gaara.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekalipun aku harus mati aku tetap akan pergi,"

"-BUAGH- dasar bodoh!" Saking geramnnya Shikamaru mendaratkan pukulannya diwajah Gaara hingga sudut bibir kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan Hinata.

"Kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri!" Gaara melepaskan cengkraman Shikamaru dan berlari menuju arah suara Hinata dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"18-Februari, itu artinya setelah ini gliranku! aku tidak mau mati disini" tiba-tiba Suigetsu langsung berlari kearah pintu gerbang sekolah yang telah terkunci.

"Hei Sui, tunggu!" teriak Kiba.  
Tanpa menghiraukan Kiba, Suigetsu terus saja berlari, dia nekat memanjat pohon yang ada disudut gerbang sekolah karena Pintu gerbang itu terlalu tinggi dan naas ketika ia bermaksud melompat melewati pagar, dahan yang licin karena hujan membuat kakinya terpeleset dan membut tubuhnya jatuh tepat diatas pagar berbentuk deretan tombak yang kini telah menembus organ-organ tubuhnya, darah segarpun kini kembai mengalir dan mewarnai halaman KHS dengan warna merah yang khas.

"Di..dia… dia mati," ucap Sakura yang kini terduduk lemas disamping Sasuke ,"Ber.. berati setelah ini adalah giliran Tenten lalu… lalu aku."

"9-Maret dan 28-Maret." Sai menyebutkan tanggal lahir Tenten dan Sakura.

"Tenten aku akan me…" ucapan Neji terhenti karena ia baru menyadari kalau Tenten yang tadi berdiri disampingnya kini telah menghilang "Tenteeeeeeeeen!" teriak Neji.

"Sasuke-Kun…. Aku…!" Sakura menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu." Sasuke berjongkok dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Sebaiknya cepat kita keluar dari sini." Temari mendekati Shikamaru dan menarik tangannya.

"Bodoh! Kita sudah tidak bisa keluar dari sini, kau mau berakhir seperti Suigetsu hah?" bentaknya pada Temari "Sebaiknya kita cari Tenten, aku masih berharap kalau Gaara dan Hinata juga masih hidup."

.

.

.

Hinata dengan perlahan membuka matanya, kesadarannya kini berangsur-angsur kembali, diedarkannya pandangan kesemua arah tapi tak terlihat apapun kecuali hitam dan gelap, saat dirinya ingin bangkit tangan Hinata menyentuh sesuatu yang sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kaki, dengan ketakutan hebat yang kini merayapinya Hinata berusaha membiasakan pupilnya dalam kegelapan dan mencari tahu siapa pemilik kaki tersebut.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata berteriak dan mundur kebelakang saat merasakan tubuh yang ada didepannya itu bergerak bangun.

"Uughh kepalaku," ucap sosok yang kini berada didepan Hinata dengan merintih kesakitan dan suara itu bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu' ucap batin Hinata dengan penasaran "Ga…Gaara?" panggilnya kepada sosok tersebut.

Lama tak ada jawaban, "Hinata? Ka..kau Hinata kan?" akhirnya sosok tersebut menjawab setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan "Kau dimana?" tanya Gaara sambil memendarkan cahaya HP yang telah dinyalakannya.

"A..aku disini," jawab Hinata dan Gaara pun menyapu cahaya HPnya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh dengan gemetar.

Gaara langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya "Syukurlah, kau baik-bak saja?, aku benar-benar mengkhawatikrkanmmu."

"Hiks, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada bidang pria tersebut ,"Aku takut" bisik Hinata lirih.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Gaara mengusap lembut kepala Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Mereka semua brengsek dan egois," ucap Gaara dingin. "Apalagi si ketua kelas si tukang ngantuk itu, disaat kau hilang mereka hanya memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dan menghalangiku untuk pergi."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menempatkan posisi duduknya dalam keadaan semula "Lalu … bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa sekarang aku ada disini, saat itu aku hanya berlari kearah suaramu entah apa yang terjadi aku merasa jatuh kedalam lubang besar dan kepalaku terbentur sesuatu setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa waktu waktu itu kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" kini Gaara balik bertanya.

"Aku… aku melihat Ino."

.

.

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari , Sakura, dan Sasuke kini berlari dikoridor lantai 2 sambil mencari Tenten.  
"Tenteeeen! Dimana kau?" teriak Neji.

"Tenteeen!"

"Tenteeen jawablah!"

.  
Sepanjang berlari mereka terus memanggil nama Tenten sambil menyorotkan cahaya HP mereka masing-masing, berharap menemukan sosok Tenten yang mungkin berada didalam kegelapan.

TAP… Sakura berhenti berlari, membuat teman-temannya berpandangan heran dan ikut berhenti berlari juga, kecuali Neji, entah apa yang membuatnya tidak sadar, dia terus berlari mencari Tenten sendirian, begitu juga sebaliknya, teman-temannya tidak ada yang sadar kalau Neji telah berpisah dari mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, diwajahnya tersirat ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, kau tidak akan bisa!" Sakura berteriak histeris dan berlari kedalam Ruangan aula.

"Sakura tunggu!" semuanya berlari mengejar Sakura  
Sesampainya diruang aula, semuanya bingung karena hanya ruangan itu yang lampunya menyala.

"Aku akan membalas kalian, kalian pantas mati, kalian harus dihukum." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita yang sangat familiar terdengar dari ruang aula tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mencari arah sumber suara.

"Aku akan membalas kalian, kalian pantas mati, kalian harus dihukum."

"Keluar kau wanita jalang, jangan terus bersembunyi, dasar babi pengecut, kalau kau bisa ayo bunuh aku sekarang!" Sakura berteriak menantang.

"Kalian pantas mati, kalian harus dihukum." Suara itu terus menyuarakan hal yang sama.

"Keluaaar kau!" Sakura kembali berteriak histeris.

"Sakura hentikan!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura "Sadarlah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan setan keparat itu membunuhmu."

"Keluar kaaaau!" Sakura terus berteriak tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

" Kalian pantas mati, kalian harus dihukum." Suara itu terdengar dari sisi mimbar aula, dan sontak semua orang yang berada disitu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara tersebut, mata mereka membulat setelah pupil mereka menangkap sebuah sosok perempuan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka tapi bedanya seragam yang dipakai anak perempuan tersebut seperti setengah terbakar dan tentulah mereka juga sangat mengenal sosok gadis tersebut.

"Heh… akhirnya keluar juga kau gadis sialan. Ayo cepat! Cepat bunuh aku kalau kau bisa!" Sakura menantang sosok Ino yang sekarang yah bisa dikatakan hanya 'arwah Ino'.

Tangan Ino terangkat menunjuk Sakura yang berada jauh didepannya, yang lainpun hanya terheran-heran tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan sosok Ino itu. BRAAAKKKK  
Dengan seketika lampu Kristal raksasa yang menghiasi langit-langit aula itu jatuh dan menimpa Sakura yang berada tepat dibawahnya membuat Sasuke yang ada didekatnya menjadi terpental, kini pemandangan pun berganti dengan pecahan Kristal dan darah segar yang berpadu jadi satu.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Sasuke berlari menghapiri tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak penuh dengan pecahan Kristal yang menancap dibadannya "Bertahanlah! Kumohon bertahanlah."

"Sa…suke..," rintih Sakura pelan.

"Setan keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke, kemarahannya kini sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sosok Ino tersebut tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang berteriak, dia sedang menatap Kiba yang berada disamping Shikamaru"7 Juli." Sosok tersebut bergumam dan Kiba mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sosok Ino itu adalah Tanggal Lahirnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu." Kiba berlari kearah sosok Ino dan langsung menerjangnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Temari berteriak histeris melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya, tubuh Kiba yang ingin menerjang sosok Ino yang tembus pandang itu kini tertancap diatas sebuah pedang milik patung baju Zirah yang menjadi hiasan sisi mimbar ruang aula tersebut.

"23 Juli." Kali ini Sosok Ino itu menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan menyebutkan tanggal lahirnya.

"Setan keparaaaat!" Sasuke yang emosinya sudah memuncak langsung bangkit dan menyerang sosok Ino tapi dia langsung terjatuh dan kedua matanya tertusuk oleh pecahan lampu Kristal yang berserakan dilantai. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH MATAKU!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang matanya yang berdarah "Dimana kau setan keparat, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriaknya sambil berjalan tak tentu arah

"23 Agustus." Kini pandangan sosok Ino itu beralih kaearah Gadis berkuncir 4 yang berada dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Heh, coba saja kau menyentuh gadis ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu lagi." Shikamaru merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk melindungi Temari

JRASSSS Shikamaru merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi tengkuknya, dia bergetar hebat takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Temari setelah melihat sosok Ino yang berada didepannya menyeringai.  
"Tema-" kata-kata Shikamaru teputus ketika dia membalikan badannya dan melihat tubuh Temari yang tergeletak tanpa kepala serta Sasuke yang berdiri dengan sebilah pedang yang penuh dengan darah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Shikamaru sambil meninju Sasuke keras-keras dan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke terpental jatuh kebelakang "Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan hah? Kau membunuh Temari!" Shikamaru terus memukuli Sasuke tanpa ampun tapi Sasuke hanya diam tanpa melawan sampai Shikamaru puas memukulinya "Tunggu dulu, dengan kondisi matamu yang seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa…" Shikamaru bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke

"22 September" sosok Ino tersebut kembali bersuara dan JLEBB Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menusukan pedang yang diambilnya dari baju Zirah itu ke arah dada Shikamaru, beruntung Shikamaru sempat menghindar dan pedang itu menusuk perut sebelah kanannya, meskipun tidak mengenai organ vital tapi luka itu cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" Shikamaru tersungkur didekat mayat Temari, tangannya terus memegangi luka yang ada diperutnya.  
"Sial, dia memperalat Sasuke," gumam Shikamaru sambil memandangi Sasuke yang terus mendekatinya dengan sebilah pedang yang siap memotong apapun.  
"Sadarlah Sasuke, kau telah diperalat iblis sialan itu, Sasuke!" Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Shikamaru ,Sasuke terus saja mendekat dan mencoba untuk membunuh Shikamaru.  
"DUAAGK" Shikamaru menendang tangan Sasuke dan membuat pedangnya terlempar, kemudian dengan bersusah payah ia langsung bergegas mengambil pedang yang telah terlempar itu.  
"GREEP" Sasuke terus saja mendekat dan berhasil mencekik leher Shikamaru, membuat pedang yang dipegang Shikamaru terjatuh "Sa…suke.. sa..dar..lah… uhukk" Shikamaru terus berusaha melawan sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menendang perut sasuke dan segera mengambil pedangnya kembali "Berhenti disitu atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk menusukmu," perintah Shikamaru kepada Sasuke yang terus berjalan kearahnya "Ku…ku bilang berhenti.. berhentiii!" kini Shikamaru berteriak Saat Sasuke berada dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter darinya.  
"JRASS AAAARRRGGGHHH" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, cairan merah pekat kembali menghujani seragam Shikamaru, tangannya yang berlumran darah kini gemetaran setelah melihat orang yang ada di depannya telah tumbang dengan kedua kaki yang telah terpotong

"AAAARRRGGHHH apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke yang kini telah kembali sadar. sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Ka..kau sudah sa..sadar? Ma..maafka aku… Sasuke," bisik Shikamaru lirih sambil tersungkur lemas karena banyak kekurangan darah matanya terus saja menatap sosok Ino yang kini menyeringai puas kearahnya "Aku..aku harus… meng… hentikanmu se..sebelum kau membunuh…ku, kau.. kau telah dipera..lat oleh… setan sialan..itu," jelas Shikamaru sambil menahan sakit

"Sa..su..ke..kun" terdengar suara lemah Sakura yang memanggil nama Sasuke.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil menahan rasa sakit

"Setan sialan.. di..dia hanya mem..buat kita…sekarat," rintih Shikamaru sambil terus memegangi lukanya.

"BRAKKKK BZZZTTT" tiba-tiba pintu ruang aula itu tertutup dengan kasar disertai dangan percikan api yang berasal dari saklar listrik membuat lampu yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi mati sekaligus membuat sosok Ino lenyap dari pandangan, samar-samar indra penciuman mereka mencium bau sesuatu yang terbakar

"Sial…. Hubungan arus pendek…tadi… sekolah ini… akan terbakar" Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu belakang dimana api sudah mulai membesar "Aku harus sege…ra keluar… dari.. se..kolah ini.." tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah sekarat dengan sekuat tenaga Shikamru berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mendekati pintu masuk, dia terus berusaha membuka pintu tersebut tapi pendarahan yang banyak membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah "Si..sial! Siaaaaaall!"

"Kalianlah yang membuat semua ini terjadi, dan sekarang rasakanlah apa yang telah kalian perbuat kepadaku!" suara Ino kembali menggema diruangan itu seraya api yang semakin membesar.

.

.

Jawaban Hinata membuat raut wajah Gaara berubah menjadi ekspresi ketidak percayaan, "Saat itu dia memberiku isyarat agar aku mengikutinya dan sampailah aku keruangan ini, ruangan melukis."

"Ini.. ruangan melukis?" tanya Gaara sambil menyorotkan cahaya HPnya yang kemudian memperlihatkan beberapa deretan kanvas kosong, "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa waktu itu kau berteriak? Apa Ino melukaimu?"

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak, justru dia menunjukan sebuah realita melalui sebuah lukisan yang ada diruangan ini" Hinata menunjuk kesebelah kanan Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hinata dan menemukan sebuah lukisan yang bergambar sebuah bagunan terbakar dan didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah terjebak "Apa lukisan ini?"

Hinata mengangguk "Sewaktu aku pertama kali masuk keruangan ini, gambar lukisan itu selalu berubah-ubah setiap kali aku berkedip dan setelah itu aku seperti merasa berada kembali pada hari itu, hari naas dimana Ino pergi tanpa ada kau dan aku disampingnya"

-FLASHBACK-  
Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berkuncir kuda berdiri didepan loker sekolahnya, merasa ponselnya bergetar gadis itu kemudian merogoh kantongnya dan tersenyum saat mata birunya membaca beberapa pesan yang tertera disana.

From: Hinata  
Sept-23-2012  
06:32

Tanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan~ \\(^o^)/  
Gomen ne, hari ini aku dan Gaara tidak bisa merayakan ultahmu bersama-sama.  
Ini semua gara-gara Olimpiade Fisika yang menyebalkan itu (T_T)  
Doakan kami supaya menang yaa..  
Nanti akan ku traktir lho~ hahahahaha

Ino hanya terkikik saat membaca SMS dari sahabatnya itu

From: Sabaku-koi  
Sept-23-2012  
06:36

Tanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan  
Hari ini harus tetap semangat ya!  
Aku akan memenangkan Olimpide itu  
Sebagai kado special ulang tahunmu  
Jangan pedulikan kalau mereka mengataimu macam-macam  
Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu dan menjagamu ^^

Kata-kata terakhir dari Gaara sukses membuat wajah Ino semerah tomat "Semunya, terimakasih yaa," ucapnya riang sambil menutup plaf ponselnya, setelah itu dia membuka lokernya bermaksud untuk mengganti sepatu dan ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas surat yang entah siapa pengirimnya.

Dear Ino  
Sehabis istirahat pertama datanglah ke gudang Olahraga tua yang ada dibelakang sekolah  
Sebuah Kejutan super istimewa telah menantimu  
Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu~

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri sembari memasukan surat tersebut kedalam tas.

-SKIP TIME-  
Sepi, itulah suasana yang Ino rasakan saat berada didepan gudang olahraga tua tersebut, pupilnya menyapu kesemua pejuru tapi dia tidak kunjung menemukan orang satu pun, dengan langkah penasaran akhirnya Ino masuk kedalam gudang tua itu tapi dia juga tak menemukan apapun kecuali debu dan sarang laba-laba yang ada dimana-mana.

"Hallo~ ada orang disini?" suara Ino menggema diruangan tersebut. "Ayolah jawab aku! Siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini dan menyuruhku datang kesini?" Hening.. masih tidak ada jawaban dari sang pengirim surat, dan Ino mulai merasa gelisah dan ketakutan, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru gudang itu dan menemukan selembar kertas yang terletak diatas matras yang sudah rusak

Dasar bodoh  
Wanita pembawa sial sepertimu harusnya tidak ada di dunia ini!  
Dan sekarang nikmatilah kejutannya  
Sayounara Yamanaka Ino

Bersamaan dengan habisnya Ino membaca surat tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu gudang tua itu tertutup dengan kasar, Ino yang panik pun segera menghampiri pintu yang telah tertutup itu dan menggedor-gedornya dengan keras.

"Heeiii..! Buka pintunyaaa! Bukaa!" Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik kenop pintu yang telah terkunci itu, bahkan dia mendobraknya, tapi usahanya sia-sia.  
"Kumohon buka pintunyaaa!" teriaknya lagi,tapi tak ada jawaban, yang dia dengar hanyalah suara gelak tawa kemenangan orang-orang yang ada diluar dan Ino mengenali suara-suara tersebut, yakni suara teman-teman sekelas yang membencinya.  
"Tolooong, buka pintunyaaa!" Tidak mersa purus asa Ino terus berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut sampai kemudian indra penciuman Ino menagkap bau sesuatu yang terbakar, benar saja api sudah membakar belakang gudang, asap tebal kini menutupi penglihatnnya dan mulai membuat pernafasannya sesak.  
"Uhukk.. uhukk..toloooong!" Ino terbatuk-batuk saat udara yang masuk keparu-parunya mulai berkurang, panas, sesak dan semakin sesak itulah yang Ino rasaskan, ia mungkin sudah tau kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa selamat, api terus saja memakan bangunan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah terkurung didalamnya perlahan tubuh Ino mulai melemah dan jatuh tersungkur dilantai dan akhirnya gelap.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Jadi…" Gaara menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam "Sebenarnya tragedi kebakaran itu adalah sebuah pembunuhan berencana? Dan yang membunuh Ino..?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan "Aku… aku juga tidak menyangka kalau mereka yang telah membunuh Ino, itulah mengapa mereka semua mati."

"Inoooo!" Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak "Kumuhon tunjukan dirimu, dimana kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Inooo! Aku Ingin bicara denganmu! Kumohon dimanapun kau berada, keluarlah!"

KRIEEEETTT terdengar deritan suara pintu ruangan melukis yang tiba-tiba bergerak terbuka, membuat Gaara dan Hinata menoleh kearah pintu tersebut yang memunculkan sebuah sosok bayangan hitam.

"Gaara.." bisik Hinata pelan sambil menggenggam erat lengan Gaara.

"Tenanglah" sahut Gaara sambil menyorotkan cahaya HPnya pada sosok yang perlahan semakin mendekat itu.

"Tenten?" ucap Hinata dan Gaara secara bersamaan setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok yang berada didepan mereka adalah Tenten.

"Syukurlah…" Hinata berdiri dan langsung memeluk Tenten "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, tapi Tenten tidak menjawab "Hei, kau kenapa?" Hinata merasa aneh dengan temannya yang satu ini, pandangan Tenten terus lurus kedepan, matanya tak berkedip, dan ekspresinya juga datar.

"Gaara… Hinata…" ucap Tenten dengan nada sedih, membuat kedua orang yang ada disana sukses membulatkan mata meraka, karena mereka tahu suara yang baru saja mereka dengar itu bukanlah suara Tenten tapi suara Ino.

"I..Ino.." Gaara tergagap dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Tenten yang ternyata berisi jiwa Ino, Gaara menatap lekat-lekat mata gadis itu, dan benar Gaara mengenal Iris biru indah yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku," kini Gaara langsung memeluk erat sosok yang ada didepannya, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung, "Hari itu aku tidak ada disisimu dan tidak bisa menjagamu," ucap Gaara dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ino juga membalas pelukan Gaara, Iris birunya kini juga mengeluarkan airmata "Jangan menangis," bisiknya pelan kepada Gaara "Aku tidak ingin… melihat kalian berdua menangis karena aku."

"I..Ino.. Hiks" air mata Hinata juga mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku telah memenangkan Olimpide itu," ucap Gaara lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan." Gaara tersenyum pahit sambil mengecup kening Ino dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Ino, meskipun raga itu adalah milik Tenten.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu Gaara," balas Ino tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara.

"Ino…!" Hinata yang berdiri disamping Gaara Kini langsung memeluk Ino dan ia terus menangis dibahu sahabatnya itu.

"Jika kau terus menangis, aku akan sedih." Ucap Ino sambil membalas pelukan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "Aku… hiks.. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Ino membelai rambut Hinata ,"Jika kau tidak merelakan ku pergi, maka selamanya aku tidak akan tenang."

"Tapi.. aku…hiks…"

"Belajarlah menjadi gadis yang tegar Hinata, tanpa aku kau dan Gaara harus tetap bisa tersenyum bahagia, itulah yang ku inginkan."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti "Tanjoubi… Omedetou Ino-chan, lain kali kau hau harus menunggu traktiranku dulu baru kau boleh pergi." Hinata tersenyum kecut saat memandang sahabatnya itu

Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan kemudian diletakannya sebuah cincin diatas telapak tangan tersebut.

"Bukankah ini?" Hinata memperhatikan cincin yang ada ditelapak tangannya tersebut dan melirik cincin yang ada di jari manis Gaara 'cincinnya sama' gumam batin Hinata.

"Jagalah Hinata seperti kau menjagaku." Ino tersenyum kearah Gaara dan menarik tangannya, meletakannya diatas tangan Hinata, kemudian Ino tersenyum kearah Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan orang yang disayanginya "Gaara ku serahkan padamu."  
"Ino kau..." Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku harus pergi"

"Bagaimana dengan Tenten?" Tanya Gaara

"Aku hanya meminjam raganya, sekarang cepatlah pergi dari sini, tidak lama lagi gedung sekolah akan terbakar."

"Apa?" Hinata kaget

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Gaara

"Mereka telah mendapatkan balasannya," mendengar jawaban Ino, Hinata dan Gaara hanya bisa saling berpandangan satu sama lain "cepatlah".

"Ino" Gaara menatap Ino sedih.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian." Ino tersenyum, Hinata dan Gaara bisa bisa melihat roh Ino perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuh Tenten.

"BRUUKK," tubuh Tenten terjatuh kelantai

"Tenten!" panggil Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tenten "sadarlah".

"Nggh" Tenten mulai membuka matanya, kesadarannya kini mulai pulih.

"Aah.. syukurlah" gumam Hinata sambil membantunya bangun.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Tenten sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus keluar dari sekolah ini," jawab Gaara sambil memampah Tenten keluar.

Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan melukis, ternyata api sudah mulai membesar dan membakar beberapa ruangan seperti ruang perpustakaan dan ruang laboraturium bahasa.

"Sial dimana tangga daruratnya?" Gaara kebingungan karena api yang mulai membesar

"Sebelah sini!" teriak seseorang laki-laki yang berada diujung koridor.

"Neji!" teriak Tenten .

"Ayo" Gaara langsung berlari ke ujung koridor dan menghampiri Neji.

"Tenten? Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji Khawatir saat melihat Tenten dipampah oleh Gaara dan Hinata.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah," jelas Gaara sambil menyerahkan Tenten kepada Neji.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat," desak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Gaara menuruni tangga.

Dengan cepat mereka sudah tiba dibawah karena mereka hanya menuruni satu lantai saja dan tanpa mebuang-buang waktu mereka berlari kearah pintu gerbang

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak histeris saat matanya memandang keatas pagar dan menemukan tubuh Suigetsu yang telah tertembus ujung-ujung pagar "Su..Suigetsu.."

"Cih, pagarnya terkunci." Gaara mendecih saat usahanya membuka pagar tinggi yang ada dihadapannya gagal.

"Apa kita akan terkurung disini?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap Neji

"Tapi, setidaknya kita aman," kata Neji sembari memandang gedung sekolah mereka yang telah terbakar.

"Kalian dengar." Indra pendengaran Gaara menagkap bunyi sesuatu "Sepertinya itu adalah mobil pemadam kebakaran."

"Ahh benar! Syukurlah." Hinata menunjuk kearah dimana mobil-mobil itu berdatangan.

.

.

Sunyi, yang terdengar hanya desiran angin yang dengan lembut membelai rambut dua orang insan yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka sedang berdiri disalah satu makam yang ada di TPU Konoha, dua buah karangan bunga kini telah bersandar disisi nisan makam tersebut.

Hinata berjongkok sambil menatap nisan yang bertuliskan Yamanaka Ino yang ada didepannya "Ino…" panggil Hinata lirih sambil tersenyum kecut, air matanya kembali membasahi pipi putihnya untuk kesekian kali "seperti yang kau inginkan, aku dan Gaara akan tetap tersenyum bahagia merskipun tanpa dirimu" kini pandangan Hinata beralih pada cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Dan aku… aku berjanji untuk terus melindunginya," Gaara berjongkok disisi Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Ino-chan," bisik Hinata pelan sambil mencium nisan sahabatnya itu.

"Dan berjanjilah bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan menungu kami disurga," ucap Gaara sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kekasihnya.

-FIN-

hooii Tsuki...  
Noh FFn'a sdh kelar...  
Gak tanggung jawab klo jelek... Hwahahaha  
Huwaaaaaah akhirnya selesai juga fic gore yang sangat abal ini, walaupun dibilang gore tapi mah gak gore-gore amat #pundung di kolong ranjang# Oi Tsuki, maklum saya baru pertama bikin fic yang genrenya kayak gini, biasanya saya suka bikin fic humor yang super lhuebhaiey #JLEEBB# makanya nyelesainnya lama buanget sampe hampir sebulan, #lirik Tsuki yang karatan, lumutan, jamuran# hahahahaha….

nyari inspirasinya susah #tapi kata Jiraiya nyari inspirasi itu sangat mudah kok –plakk-#,  
saya harus nonton beberapa film horror dulu sampe baca beberapa novel misteri juga, pada awalnya sih ceritanya keinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri waktu ultah saya yang ke-18 di tahun ini, entah itu kapan ada seseorang yang saya sudah lupa itu siapa pernah bilang kalo 'hari ulang tahun itu bisa jadi adalah hari kematian kita sendiri'.

Dan waktu itu kebetulan hari ultah saya bertepatan dengan jadwal perform di kota Banjarbaru, awalnya sih beta cuek aja dengan kata-kata yang diatas #nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan pake bold# tapi entah kenapa pas sehari sebelum hari ultah, tuh kata-kata terus aja ngehantuin saya sampe-sampe malemnya saya mimpi kalo besok sepulang dari kota Banjarbaru saya dapat kecelakaan waktu pulang naik motor bareng temen-temen, suer dah waktu itu saya bener-bener gak tenang, saya masih belum siap untuk mati *door* jadi saya mutusin pulang lebih awal naik bis sama temen-temen yang lain, dan bener aja pas saya udah nyampe, saya kaget setengah mampus karena dapat kabar kalo temen-temen saya yang pulang belakangan itu dapet kecelakaan, tapi syukurnya tidak ada yang luka parah.

Oh God~ Saya benar-benar bersyukur banget karena saya masih diberi nyawa, mungkin jika seandainya saya ikut pulang belakangan, mungkin saya benar-benar akan mati…. Hwahahahahahahaha kok ceritanya jadi curhat keak gini #ditabok Tsuki pake sabit Hidan#  
Oh ya, kalo kepanjangan, dibikin chapter juga gak apa-apa nyahahaha \(^0^)V.. satu lagi! Jangan salahkan saya kalo ceritanya jelek, tapi salahkanlah otak saya yang kapasitasnya terbatas #ditendag ke Myoboku#

REVIEW PLEASE ? Author menerima sgala review,kritik dan saran maupun flame … Jaa!

LOVE,

Uchiha Fitri-Chan


End file.
